Forum:Dead Island - Jungle Easter Egg?
Hey fellow zombie slayers. I would like to tell you all about something really neat that I find while playing Dead Island and while I was exploring the parts of the Jungle that I haven't yet explored. While I was driving to go to this area I had yet to explore, I ran across a little hut looking place. Outside it there were a few zombies, and I heard a voice say; "We gotta live one!" after that, I saw a guy on a porch like place outside his hut. He came down and started slaughtering the zombies. Thinking it was just another Jungle Mugger like I've seen many of already, I didn't feel to threatened... until I saw him hit one of the zombies. This guy hit over 500 every time he'd attacked one of the unead. So while he was beating up the zombies I figured I'd go help them (the zombies) to try and kill him so they'd help me weaken him. My hits barely harmed him hitting about 500 each time I swung. One zombie left, he turned his attention to me. He ran towards me, I tried dodging, he hit me, and I died INSTANTLY (I had full health f.y.i). After he killed me I was like "Screw this" and took out my guns. Used all 90 bullets of my machine gun (which does roughly over 330 damage) all aimed at his head. Ran outta bullets but he was almost dead so I then took out my pistol which also does roughly over 330 damage. (By the way, I was level 34 at this time) Anyway, it took a littlebit of time but I finally killed him. His name was Jason, just so you know. His name was kinda important. He was using a decently good machete (about 420 damage) and he was wearing a Hockey Mask. So yea, I think I found who was supposed to be the Jason from the Friday the 13th movie series. Anyway, after killing him I went looking inside his house. Guy was seriously messed up in the head. First, outside his house were dead bodies stuck on sticks that were sticking outta the ground. Inside, to the right of the door there was a dead body inside of a cell. Also, there was an opened cell cage type thingy. While exploring the rest of his house, I found what looked like an altar with 2 severed heads on it. Nothing much else. I just thought this was neat so I shared it with you. I don't really know the location of the place except for it was somewhat in the middle of the jungle. All I can say is just explore and you'll eventually find this place. One more thing, if you do find it, I recommend going with friends, or with a couple of guns. I was alone when I found this. Happy hunting fellow zombie slayers! EDIT: If you can't find friends or like to go solo i suggest using a car to ram him down until the last few blows/shots for the full EXP or play it safe and kill him in the car. there is a Chainsawhttp://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Chainsaw in the house PARTY EDIT: The location of the house is in the ravine under the bridge that is south of the Overpass Camp, where you rescue the girl and help her pick up medicine scattered down the ravine. Follow the ravine to the north west until you reach the house. : Not an easter egg, more of a nod to pop culture. You cuold have just searched for Jason to get this info. 22:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC)